Tempted
by Swim-to-Heaven
Summary: A freak. An arrogant whore. Tara Caspian can sense auras and lies. Draco Malfoy takes advantage of anyone and everyone. They are so different, yet oddly alike. Watch as this unlikely pair learns to love one another. Rated M for explicit sexual themes and language. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.
1. Tempted Introductions

**Hello everyone! This is my new story. It's has explicit sexual content, and lots of profanity. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED J**

Hell. That's what my life has been. Bitchy girls, jerks, and people who just don't understand. You see, I'm a freak. The others used to call me "different" or "special". But I know what I am, and I accept it. Sort of. By now, you're probably wondering what I'm talking about. Well, I'll explain. I sense things. I can sense when somebody is lying, and I can see auras.

I warned you.

Another weird thing about me is my appearance. I have jet black hair that I like to cut and style myself. It hangs in choppy strands to my breasts, which weren't that impressive. I have a rather pale complexion, and a small nose. The most bizarre thing about me, though, is my eyes. They had a feline upturn to them, and they were the color of the sea.

I'm also a witch. One that can conjure things, and kill things. With magic. My mother and father aren't too fond of me because of that. I used to go to normal schools, but that didn't work out too well. Then I was homeschooled. But once that owl came, my whole life went down the drain. I was invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I would be starting my 6th year, and I was supposed to go shopping for school supplies.

Yeah right.

My life has never been so easy. Just reach out and grab opportunities. _Yeah right._ But I did what I was told. I went with Albus Dumbledore—the school's headmaster—to shop at a place called Diagon Alley. I received odd coins, books that shouldn't exist, robes colored charcoal black, and a wand. 13 ¾ inches, aspen wood, unicorn hair, unyielding. That Oliviander bloke was a strange man. I mean, I was used to odd people. I was one. But he was different.

And now, I'm sitting in an empty compartment in a magical train to take me to a school for wizards.

Yay.

The compartment door opens, and a pretty girl enters. She looks a bit like me, but more feminine. Her aura is pink—happy—and she is smiling.

"Hello, I'm Astoria Greengrass. I'm a Prefect, and I'm here to welcome you to Hogwarts. Once we get there, I'll introduce you to my friends. What's your name?"

She seemed innocent enough. "Tara Caspian. Pleasure to meet you."

She sits down on the seat across from me and leans forward in interest. "Hello Tara. I hope you love Hogwarts. And if you don't…"

"I'm screwed," Astoria laughs and tells me I'm funny.

"You'll adore Blaise. He's really funny as well, though his humor isn't as dry as yours."

I smile as politely as I can.

"So I take it you know what I am?"

"Yes, I know you can sense auras and lies. A very useful gift."

I scoff. "Not if you have it. It's more of a curse." I let the subject drop at that, and tell Astoria that I'm going to change into my robes. I walk to the women's bathroom on the train and change, and then stop by the sweet trolley on the way back. Just to be nice, I bought something for Astoria, too. But by the time I get back to the compartment, she's already gone. Figures.

The train stops. I can see a magnificent castle looming out of my window, with tall towers and rolling hills in the distance. I am guided by prefects, and find myself inside surrounded by short first years. I wish I could say I was less nervous than them, but I would have been lying.

The head of Gryffindor, Professor McGonagall, leads us to the Great Hall, which is adorned with floating candles and four long tables. The ceiling is enchanted to like the stormy sky outside.

"Alright, everybody. I will call your names in alphabetical order, and you will come up to the front of the room. I will place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will go to your respected houses. Any questions?" she paused. "I didn't think so."

And with a swish of her emerald green robes, she is at the front of the room. She announces the first name—Ward, Sandra—who is placed in Hufflepuff. Cowards. The next few names go by quickly, with a few Gryffindors and mostly Hufflepuffs.

"Caspian, Tara!" My name rings out in the Great Hall. Shit. I walked slowly up to the front of the room, and sat on the wobbly three-legged stool. McGonagall placed a ratty looking hat on my head, and waited.

"Ah. Tara Caspian. Now where shall I place you?" the Sorting Hat's raspy voice startled me.

"Let's see. Hufflepuff? No, I know you don't want that. Think they're cowards, correct?" That comment caused a few boos from the Hufflepuff table. "Gryffindor? No that won't do. You are very brave, but not as urbane as the others," I scowled at that, and mentally called him a jerk.

"I can hear you, you know. Now let's continue. Ravenclaw or Slytherin? You're very wise indeed, but I see a future for you in Slytherin. Yes, I think that's it," The hat paused dramatically.

"SLYTHERIN!"


	2. Tempted Confusion

**Hello everyone! I'd like to take a moment to thank my first reviewer, Ravenclaw Reality. Thanks so much! You made my day with your review! Well, here's the next chapter!**

The Slytherin table erupts in cheers. As I walk to the table, my robes magically change to adorn the Slytherin crest. I sit at the end of the table, and when McGonagall was done announcing names, Dumbledore stands up to the owl platform.

"Welcome, welcome. I hope this year will be as wonderful as the rest. I'd like to welcome our new student—who will be starting her 6th year—Tara Caspian. I hope you will make her feel welcome. Now then, let's begin the feast!" Dumbledore waves his wand, and all of our empty plates and goblets fill with delicious foods and beverages. As I reach out for a fork, someone sits next to me. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a bright pink aura. Astoria, the bitch who abandoned me.

"I'm so sorry that I had to leave the compartment early! I had some Prefect duties to perform. I hope we can still be friends," She says sincerely. At that last word, I freeze.

She wants to be _friends_ with _me_?

What the hell?!

"Um… Sure," I say calmly.

"Perfect! I'd like for you to meet some of my friends," As if on cue, three people sit down across from me.

"This is Blaise Zabini. He's Italian, and his mum's a famous healer. You'll love him," She points to a dark colored boy with a chiseled complexion.

"Nice to meet you, Tara," Blaise nods at me.

"That's Pansy Parkinson," She leans towards me and continues with a whisper, "She can be a bitch."

Pansy turns out to be a girl who mirrors a pug. She scowls at me before returning to gawk at the boy next to her, who is staring into space.

"And that is Draco Malfoy," Astoria finishes.

Draco glances up at me and smirks, "Never knew a goth could be so sexy."

My cheeks are on fire. He is seriously handsome. His eyes are pale blue, and his hair is a bleached blonde. I can't help looking at his full lips that are pulled into a smirk. _Tara, get yourself together! He's just a boy, _I think.

"Never knew a prick could be so pale," I reply without haste.

He wears an impressed expression. For the first time, I notice that I can't see his aura. No optimistic yellows, depressing grays, or arrogant browns. _Nothing._

And I've never been so confused.

I mean, _how?_

Whatever. I smirk back at him, and shovel some steak into my mouth. The others talk animatedly about topics I don't understand. So many things are wrong with this picture.

Starting with me.

I don't belong here. With "friends", or people who aren't scared of me. This is so wrong. I know I should be more optimistic, but I can't.

I lay on my bed, thinking. The black curtains around me are drawn, and I am wearing a tank top and shorts. Clothes that shouldn't be allowed, because they flash a lot of unwanted skin.

I think about Astoria. How she isn't afraid to be nice to me.

I think about silent Pansy and her scowls.

I think about Blaise and the laughs he causes.

But last, I think about Draco. Somehow, he always ends up being at the back of my mind. With a simple sentence, he has me hooked. I fall asleep thinking of him. I fall asleep thinking about how much I hate this school for accepting me. I fall asleep grateful that this school accepts me.

So confused.

So conflicted.

**I hope you guys loved this chapter as much as I did. Ugh… so much confusion…**


	3. Tempted Potions

**Hello everyone! I'm soo sorry for not updating. My computer is being fucked up. Blech.**

I wake up naked. I vaguely remember taking off my clothes last night, and I grab my new uniform, and run to the bathroom. I change into my Slytherin robes and a pair of comfy boots. I practically sprint to breakfast, thinking of a tardy on my first day. Then I slow down.

I mean, why should_ I_ care?

So I walk casually to the Great Hall, and sit down next to Blaise and Malfoy. I chew my eggs, and sip pumpkin juice. Then I feel someone jabbing my shoulder, and I turn around.

"You're sitting in my spot."

It's Pansy.

"I didn't think it had your name on it," I answer.

Her face contorts into one of shock, "You bitch. Move!"

"Pans, she can sit wherever she likes," Malfoy cuts in, surprising the both of us.

"Yeah, _Pans. _Now sit somewhere else."

Pansy sits down across from me. Malfoy turns and asks if I know what my first class is. I say I have Transfiguration, and he does too.

Wonderful.

After breakfast, I walk with Malfoy and Astoria to Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall greets up with a stern expression, and tells us to stand in the back of the room.

"Tara Caspian," McGonagall points me to the front of the room.

After a few more names, she calls Malfoy's. He is seated next to me.

Okay, now this is just getting creepy.

"Alright class, today we'll be starting with turning that teacup into a lizard. Your partners are next to you. Begin!"

Next to me, Malfoy turned the teacup into a perfect lizard. I frowned and recited the spell, turning the cup into a rather large chameleon.

"How the hell—" Malfoy stuttered.

"Mr. Malfoy! Watch your tongue!" McGonagall interrupted.

"I honestly don't know." I answer.

Double potions were my last class. I was sat next to some Gryffindor I hadn't heard of.

I decided to speak to Professor Slughorn about my problem with the auras.

"Professor!" I shouted to get his attention. It was after class, and we were in the pantry.

"Yes, dear?" he answered.

"Do you know about my... Gift?" It was more of a curse, but whatever.

"Oh, indeed I do! Wonderful, and could come in handy."

"Yes, but you see, I have a bit of a problem. There's one person whose aura I can't see. I was wondering what I should do about that."

"And who is this fellow?"

"Nobody! I mean, I can't say. But what should I do?" Nice job playing it smooth, Tara.

"Well, I have a potion that allows you to see someone's aura. Would you like to see it?"

I nodded vigorously at that.

Slughorn pulled out a small vial of silver liquid. "You take a dose once every week. Here, you can take it. I'll be here every Monday before class."

I popped of the top of the vial, and then gingerly took a sip. Surprisingly, the potion was bland. I downed the rest of it, then skipped back to my room.

This was going to be good.


	4. Tempted Frustration

**Hey everyone! Okay, so I'm feeling exceptionally happy today… I'm still not quite sure why, though. I hope you all love the next chapter! Enjoy J**

Divination. The only class where a teacher can poison a student with gallons of vile-smelling perfume and wear colored shawls.

I think I might hate this class. I have it with Pansy and Astoria, two people I'm not quite sure how I feel about.

Trelawney walked into the dim classroom and sat down with a swish of a red scarf.

"Hello, class. Today we will be reading tea leaves. Has everybody got a cup?" her fragile voice quivered.

No one answered. She instructed us to read from our textbooks to translate each symbol. I looked into my cup, but all I saw was a brown blob. I kept looking between the book and the cup, trying to determine whether I was going to die or live happy.

Honestly, I didn't care either way.

This class was bullshit.

And Pansy just _had_ to ruin it even more for me.

"Professor, did you know that Tara can read auras?" she sneered.

"Really?"

"Indeed. A wonderful _gift_ don't you think?"

That got me angry. I'm pretty sure the heat was rolling off of me in waves.

How dare they assume it was a gift?

That thing was a fucking curse! A weight on my shoulders.

"It's a curse, you goddamn fool! _A fucking curse_! How _dare_ you say that about it?" I shouted. I was losing it.

"Dear, we didn't mean to—"the poor professor tried to apologize.

"NO! Ever since I got to this fucking school, I've been trying to block the colors out! It doesn't fucking work! None of it! I hate this school. Just expel me already! I've been here for two damn days, and already I have a stupid pug-faced bitch who thinks she can control me! Well, you know what? _I hate you, Pansy, and this fucking school_!"

By now, the whole class was looking at me like I was some sort of freak, with the exception of Pansy, who was smirking. I reached over and punched her, then ran out of that stupid classroom. Needless to say, I was in huge trouble.

**XxXxX**

I was sitting in the common room reading when it happened. Draco burst through the door along with a long stream of curses, and sat down on the loveseat beside me.

"Drakie, what did I do wrong?" Pansy asked.

"You were fucking Nott, that's what! How dare you cheat on me, you little bitch?" He growled.

"B-but it was an accident!"

"An _accident_? Was it really an accident that Nott's dick was halfway up your dirty arse? Get the hell away from me, pug!"

Pansy sobbed and ran up the stairs, leaving the two of us in an awkward silence.

"What happened?" I managed to ask.

"I was going to see Professor Snape, but instead I found those two shagging in an empty classroom. How could she lie to me like that?"

"Well, you have sex with other girls all the time? What's the problem?"

"The problem is that I have a reason. Parkinson is just a stupid slut who is wasting her time with Nott!" He yelled in response.

"Yeah? And what's your reason?" I scoffed.

"It's none of your damn business, that's what! You're just like her you know! Just another fucking girl who wants me."

"That is _so _not true! You're a bloody whore, and I would never want you!" That is complete lie, honestly. He's _very _attractive, and the reckless attitude makes him all the more appealing. But I would never tell him that.

_Ever._

I could never fuel his ego like that, and I'd never want to start a relationship with another guy.

Not _ever _again.

"You don't know how I feel, you stupid fool! Get the hell away, because you know absolutely _nothing _about how I feel!" He shouted.

"Oh yeah? I bet I do," I leaned close until my lips were right next to his ear. "You feel… Betrayed. Lied to. _Cheated_."

I leaned even closer, and I know he was surprised that I didn't mind the fact that my lips were practically touching him.

"You feel absolutely _furious_," I finished.

"H-how did you k-know all of that?" He managed to croak out.

But the thing was, I was already gone.

**EEKKK. I think my ovaries just exploded just ****_thinking _****about how Draco is going to react to all of this blind fury. Let me know what you think. REVIEWWWW!**


End file.
